Lindos secretos de una mentirosa
by OurStarsAreBooks96
Summary: Hanna quiere sacar a su madre la cárcel. Aria afrontar su embarazo sin saber quién es el padre. Spencer está más cerca de la verdad, pues sabe que Alison y la madre de Toby tenían una conexión. Mientras tanto Emily a escondidas de todos, comienza a hacer preguntas y responderlas. Las cosas que las mentirosas están haciendo, no son del agrado de "A" así que este va a jugar sucio.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Quiero una capucha negra!-

Spencer y yo esperábamos sentadas en el coche, a que llegara su madre para poder entrar en casa. Habíamos llamado a la señora Hastings hacia casi diez minutos ella dijo que estaba por la cafetería, pero que la esperáramos por que debía decirnos algo, así que nos quedamos allí revisando nuestros teléfonos. Hacía ya como tres días que "A" no me mandaba ningún mensaje, lo que me aliviaba un poco aunque claro no podía dejar de pensar en dos personas: Mi madre que estaba encerrada en la cárcel y Mona quien había confesado el asesinato de WIlden, para ayudarme a mí y a mi madre.

-¿Spens, por qué crees que lo hizo realmente?- Pregunte con un poco de temor, nadie había mencionado a mona desde ayer cuando la vimos en la comisaria- ¿Por mí? ¿Por nuestra amistad? O ¿crees que aún puede ser "A"?

-Hanna, no lo sé, solo sé que no podemos confiar en nadie- Dijo Spencer volviendo sus ojos a la pantalla de su teléfono- y si, por supuesto que creo que Mona es "A". No deberías confiar tanto en ella, te intento atropellar.

-Eso fue hace mucho, creo que ya la perdone por eso- Dije intentando no ser tan cruel cuando hablaba de la persona que me estaba ayudando, aunque eso supusiera estar cinco, diez o veinte años en cárcel- Mona puede ir a la cárcel por ayudarme, pero nunca nos hemos planteado esto, ¿Y si, Mona es el verdadero asesino de Wilden?

-Pensé que intentabas defenderla- Dijo Spencer pero de pronto la madre de esta estaba golpeando la ventanilla, para que la tomáramos en cuenta- y solo puedo decir algo más, Mona no es quien tú crees.

Me baje furiosa del auto sin dirigirle la palabra a Spencer, nos sentamos en la sala de los Hastings entonces verónica puso sobre la mesa un sobre y me dijo que la abriera, al abrirlo dentro había una foto de una pantalla de la página de la policía. Entonces Verónica Hastings comenzó hablar:

-Tu madre está en libertad bajo fianza, de igual manera será trasladada y la gran diferencia es que podrá esperar el juicio desde casa- Dijo Verónica con una pequeña sonrisa- el monto de la fianza a cambiado bastante, ya que se le acusa del asesinato de un policía…

-¿Cuándo es bastante?- Pregunte feliz y triste a la vez, estaba tan cerca de tener a mi madre en casa como al principio- ¿Cuál es el monto?

-Un millón de dólares- Dijo Verónica Hastings muy seria, sin la sonrisa en la cara- lo siento, cariño.

Me levante del sofá camine hasta la puerta, tome las llaves de mi auto y me subí en este, Spencer me venía persiguiendo pero cuando llego a la calle ya yo había arrancado. Iba a ir al lugar donde podría ver a las personas que más quiero, no tarde nada en llegar, aparque delante de la policía y vi a un detective nuevo. Que me tomo por el brazo al verme ir directo a hablar con la señora de las visistas, lo mire a la cara y este sonrió.

-Eres Hanna Marin, la hija de la asesina de Wilden- Dijo el policía que no me soltaba el brazo- ¿Vienes a visitar a tu madre o a tu amiga?

-Presunta asesina, inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Jack- Dijo la teniente Tanner algo furiosa- ahora suelta a la señorita Marin.

El me soltó el brazo pero me quede allí, inmóvil esperando a ver si Tanner y Jack intercambiaban palabras, pero entonces la teniente Tanner me miro y sonrio.

-Hanna, los horarios de visitas terminan en una hora deberías apresurarte- Dijo la teniente Tanner mientras me sonreía, comencé a caminar hacia la policía de las visitas que estaba a menos de un metro de Tanner y me quede escuchando- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sabes que puede denunciarte, por abuso de menores?, no eres nadie para tocarla de esa forma, ni mucho menos para hacerle preguntas sin un abogado presente.

-Solo quería saber a quién iba a visitar, es que…- Dijo pero la teniente le interrumpió.

-Su vida no es asunto tuyo, Wilden termino muerto y una las razones es que acosaba a las mujeres Marin- Dijo la detective Tanner entonces deje lo que estaba haciendo y camine hacia ella- la gente del pueblo no lo sabe, pero Wilden saca cualquier excusa policiaca para llamar a la madre de Hanna.

Cuando llegue a donde estaba la detective, le toque el hombro y esta volteo.

-Señora Tanner, creo que debería guardar su información de policía para cuando de verdad la necesite- Dije bastante furiosa creo que casi gritándole a la teniente- y no ir contándole a gente que mi mama era obligada a acostarse con el sucio del Wilden.

-Lo lamento, Hanna- Dijo la teniente mientras se marchaba caminado.

Volví buscar mi pase de visitante, me lo dieron y la policía que me lo dio se quedó con todo menos con mi teléfono, puesto que lo tenía en el bolsillo y no me lo vio. Entre en la sala de visitas primero hablaría con mi madre, cuando entre ella ya estaba sentada en la silla. No había nadie más en la sala solo nosotras, entonces me senté y dije:

-Te quiero- Dije sonriendo y tan pronto como pude agregue- lo sé, pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo.

-Hanna eso no importa, debemos averiguar quién me tendió esta trampa- Dijo mi madre aunque se quedó callada por un momento, como pensado y luego agrego- sé que se está volviendo a repetir y sé que ella está detrás de esto, Mona.

-No nada se está repitiendo, es absurdo- Dije algo nerviosa demasiado nerviosa- debes creerme.

-Sé que estas mintiendo, Hanna- Dijo mi madre, entonces asentí solo un poco casi sin que se notara, solo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera verlo- ¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Nunca paro-Dije entonces entro alguien en la habitación, el detective Jack quien me sonrio- ese es el problema, nunca paro y ahora estamos peor…

-Hanna, la visita ha terminado- Dijo Jack mientras se llevaba a mi madre pero esta volteo un momento, para decir algo y Jack la dejo- que sea rápido.

-Hanna, ten cuidado si te llega a pasar algo jamás me lo perdonaría- Dijo mi madre mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo como todas las otras veces- lo quiero que sepas que al salir, te ayudare pero por ahora, recuerda que te quiero.

-También te quiero, mama- Dije pero la puerta se cerró de un portazo.

Mona entro segundos después con Jack, la sentó en la silla y se fue. Mona me miraba, yo la miraba, ambas nos mirabas y decíamos cosas solo con mirarnos, ella sabía que le quería decir: "Gracias" mientras le daba un abrazo pero no era posible. Entonces fue cuando ella dijo:

-Elegante ropa- Dijo mientras miraba mi pantalón blanco y mi camisa roja- me gustaría ver los zapatos a juego.

-No he venido hablar de ropa, Mona- Dije mientras miraba a Mona directamente a los ojos- tengo la solución para sacar a mi madre, debo pagar la fianza.

-Un millón de dolores, exactos-Dijo ella con su cara de tristeza- es imposible.

-Sola sí, pero con tus contactos no- Dije sin más, no había más rodeos- quiero un puesto y tú puedes conseguírmelo, solo ellos me pueden ayudar.

-Estas loca, Hanna- Dijo Mona pero luego ella asintió- te dare el número de Pantera, ella te ayudara.

En una hoja escribió un número y me lo metí en el bolsillo, entonces Mona sonrió y dijo:

-Si tienes suerte en menos de una semana tendrás a tu madre en casa- -Por cierto, cuidado con Pantera, ella es fuerte y si llega a pensar que no estas de su parte te acabara.

-Gracias, por todo- Dijo entonces me quede un rato más, hablamos sobre chimes, moda e incluso de música y tuvo que irme.

Cuando llegue al coche me subí, marque el número del papel y alguien contesto:

"Soy Hanna…" Dije.

"Mentirosa…" Dijeron y luego, colgaron.

Luego sonó mi teléfono, revise los mensajes y había un mensaje de un número desconocido, lo abrí y leí:

"Querida perra: Pienso ayudarte, a ayudar a tu madre. Pero para eso deberás ayudarme a mí, Jenna está en el lago da le un empujón de mi parte -A"

Entonces por si me estaban mirando asentí, luego pise el acelerador y me dirigí directamente a donde "A" me había dicho que fuera, al lago a darle un pequeño empujón a Jenna de su parte.


	2. Chapter 2

-La tarea de "A"-

Voy en el auto, conduciendo a la casa de la tía de Paige, allí es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emily y por raro que parezca Jenna está invitada. Estoy como a tres minutos de llegar es allí donde estoy donde suena mi teléfono, freno un poco y reviso el mensaje de texto, este dice: "Debo darte algo detente" lo hice sin pensarlo, me detuve. Me baje del auto, mire a los lados pero no había nada ni nadie, entonces cuando me di la vuelta hay estaba detrás de mí, Mona.

-No hay tiempos para hacer preguntas, Hanna- Dijo Mona quien llevaba su perfecto traje de "A", guantes, pantalones y zapatos deportivos negros- no hago esto por placer, lo hago por ti.

-No tenías que involucrarte- Dije sin más, sin pensarlo. A pesar de todo sé que ella es una buena persona, aunque en algún momento formara parte del "Grupo A"- podía hacer esto sola, sin tu ayuda.

-Hanna, antes eras mejor mentirosa- Dijo Mona mientras estiraba su mano para darme una capucha negra y el resto de cosas que complementaban él trabaje de "A"- debes ponerte todo esto, yo conduzco.

Nos subimos al auto me comencé a desvestir, para ponerme las cosas que Mona me había dado. Ella no quitaba su mirada de la carretera, pero yo sentí temor, nunca le haría nada malo a nadie ni a la perra de Jenna. No me siento capaz, quizás para eso está Mona para comprobar que haga el trabajo que "A" me pidió, pero solo me recuerdo una cosa: "Hago esto por el dinero para mi mama". Cuando llegamos Mona saca de su suéter dos máscaras, son máscaras de Alison, ella se pone la suya sin protestar pero yo la miro y niego con la cabeza.

-No puedo, no puedo hacer esto, Mona- Dije bastante furiosa, pero entonces Mona asintió- no puedo, Alison fue mi mejor amiga ponerme esto sería como traicionarla.

-No me importa, tu eres " A"- Dijo Mona muy seria, mientras me entregaba la máscara- y si te descubren ellos te hará pagar, Hanna.

Me puse la máscara con mucho pesar, por dentro me sentía una mal amiga como si estuviera usando el rostro de Ali para cometer un crimen, pero me volví a recordar que necesitaba salvar a mi madre. Nos bajamos del coche, esto no era una fiesta de máscaras, pero debíamos mezclarnos entre la gente y encontrar a Jenna. Mona tomo mi mano con fuerza, me miro a los ojos y dijo:

-Busca a Jenna, si la encuentras ve al lago- Dijo Mona quien me soltó la Mano y se fue.

Entre en la casa, estaban picando el pastel y Emily venía con Aria, cuando me vieron salieron corriendo hacia mí. Comienzo a correr con todas mis fuerzas, aunque no soy buena corredora, estoy corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, no puedo ir al lago. Corro cada vez más rápido sin saber siquiera si mis amigas me siguen, pero entonces veo que Shana está fuera de un baño portátil recostada a la puerta.

-Perra, vete ahora mismo de aquí- Dije mientras pateaba la tierra del suelo- dile a tu amiga que vendrás luego por ella, haz que se sienta segura y dile que iras por ponche o ahora mismo te acabo.

-Eres todo un friki, chaval- Dijo Shana mientras se reía- no pienso hacer nada de lo que me has dicho, ¿Entiendes?

Entonces de algún lugar salió Mona, con un cuchillo en la mano. Se acercó a Shana todo lo que pudo y ella le dijo algo que no pude escuchar, entonces esta se fue corriendo. Mona abrió en un dos por tres la puerta del baño portátil, sacamos a la ciega de Jenna y la llevamos al lago. Cuando llegamos al lago, Mona la dejo a un paso de caer al agua y yo la tome de la mano, luego salte al agua y traje a Jenna conmigo. Puse todo mi peso sobre su cuerpo, para ahogarla solo un poco y cuando dejo de resistirse salí del agua, Mona me estaba esperando. Vimos que no hubiera nadie observando y nos fuimos, buscamos el auto en el estacionamiento. Cuando estuvimos a punto de montarnos en el auto, me llevo la mano a la cara con la intención de quitarme la máscara pero, se me ha despedazado la mitad de la máscara. Mona abre los seguros del coche y cuando estamos dentro alguien toca la ventanilla, acto seguido dicen: "Hanna", aunque claro Mona actúo rápido retrocedió, saco el auto y acelero a toda mecha.


End file.
